Billy's Runaway Train
Billy's Runaway Train is the ninth episode of the third season. Plot The station organizes a play about Casey Jones. Meanwhile Billy and Mr. Conductor take the non-stop train to Snarleyville but when the controls are stiff and another train is coming on the same track, Stacy has to pull the switch to save the trains. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Brian O'Connor as Horace Schemer The Flexitoon Puppeteers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Rex * Peter Baird as Grace * Kenny Miele as Grace * Alan Semok as Tex Guest Cast * Barbara Hamilton as Ginny Johnson * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King * Bobo Lewis as Midge Smoot * Aurelio Padron as Felix Perez Mentioned * Thomas (mentioned) * Duck (mentioned) * Diesel (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Thomas Story * A Close Shave for Duck Diesel told lies about Duck and caused him to be sent to Edward’s station. Kind Edward knows the lies aren’t true. Duck helps Edward all day with more freight cars. When the days work is over Duck enjoys coasting down a hill. But Edward’s cars break away and chase him down the hill. So much for a peaceful coasting down the hill, Duck stops a nasty accident but ends up in a Barbershop. Non the less Sir Topham Hat honor’s Duck’s bravery. He has sent Diesel packing and as soon as Duck is mended he is going home to the yard. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Freight Train Blues Trivia * It is revealed that Tex and Rex used to work in a music box. * This is the only regular half-hour episode that features scenes taped outdoors. * The Hudson-Hornsby 165DE diesel-electric shunter seen in this episode is from the South Simcoe Railway, a tourist railway in Southern Ontario, Canada where it is known as No. 10. The Railway's name appears to have been painted over for use in this episode. * Kara does not appear in this episode. * The story of Casey Jones is based on historic fact and can be found here. * The train that appears in this episode appears again in the Family Special episode, "Queen for a Day", "Second Chances", and "Billy's Party". * This is the final episode to feature Billy as the main star. * "A Close Shave for Duck" has been given its UK title, "A Close Shave", in the credits. * Mr. Conductor tells A Close Shave for Duck to Dan and Becky in this episode. * Rick Sigglekow appears as an audience member during the play. Goofs * Billy states to Mr. Conductor that the play begins at 7 o'clock. This is also when Billy says that they will arrive at Shining Time Station after the train gets ahead on schedule. However, the play is already close to the climatic scene when Billy's train arrives, which implies that the play's start time was actually much earlier. * Billy calls his train the "non-stop express train to Snarlyville", but he's driving a shutter pulling two passenger coaches. Gallery Billy's Runaway Train/Gallery Episode File:Shining Time Station - Billy's Runaway Train Category:Episodes Category:Season 3